Zaygam
by HeCallsMeHisChild
Summary: Resilience Saga, Story 6. The Irken Empire has stretched long and far and wide in its time. The reign of its puppeteer threatens to plunge the universe into darkness. As Zim wrestles again with madness, and Riddick finds his home, the two must come together to face the creature that has tormented their kind for millenia, and free their species.
1. Coming Under Fire

"_Protege me a malitia_!" A hoarse voice rang out across the darkened waste. "Zim! Stop!" A young woman with blond, spiky hair hit the ground as a green flash slammed into her, the spell barely holding against it.

Scorch marks splashed the ground all around the area. Great furrows had been raked across the ground, and here and there a crater. The battle had been going continuously since she had found him, naked and covered in green blood that wasn't his. She'd hoped she could spark some kind of recognition from him, but the moment she moved into view, he'd launched at her.

Now the moon hung high in the sky, the stars shining down, coldly illuminating the stark, green form that mocked her. It crouched nearby, laughing delightedly.

"Dead fish plays good!" He crooned. "Plays long time. Dead fish keep playing? Or lose now?"

Tunaghost lay where she was a moment, assessing the situation. No one had come for hours, not even to look, which meant something had gone horribly wrong. Most likely, she was on her own. There would be no backup, and no witness to even warn the rest what had happened to Zim.

"You're going to break both your sisters' hearts, you know." She growled. "Seeing what you turned into."

"Dead fish plays nasty." Zim's head tilted to the side, grinning. "But Zim doesn't care. Zim go play with sisters too, when you lose." His antennae twitched slowly, and his body began to glow green.

Groaning, Tunaghost staggered to her feet, readying another shielding spell. She wasn't giving up. He'd have to get through her to return to his family, and she'd give them as much time as she could. Hopefully someone would come.

Someone had to, she could only hold out for so long.

…..

**Note:** Short prologue is short. But Merry Christmas, and here we go.


	2. Round Table Discussions

Della stared down at the table, absently tracing meaningless patterns on tabletop. _We were just here, a week or so ago, eating a housewarming meal with Zim. Now he's God-knows-where and out of his mind?_ She glanced over at Tom, who had taken to massaging his forehead—sure sign of a building headache. Beside her, Tiana perched on the edge of her chair, eyes wide with worry. Next to Tom, Mikko had taken a seat, slightly groggy from the sedatives, but awake enough to glare daggers at the strange new Irken. GIR—she now understood GIR had taken over Zim's base—kept a wire wrapped around Mikko's wrist.

"Masta said you 'specially might run an' get him." He'd explained, meekly.

A large gauze pad had been taped over her cheek. She'd refused to explain the gouge marks, but it was fairly obvious. Three parallel lines from the corner of her eye to her mouth. Zim had struck her.

The gauze pad didn't cover the hateful stare Mikko continued to direct at the Irken—Riddick—even after he had finished explaining the situation.

Silence now filled the room. The first to break it was Tiana, speaking up anxiously, "So, Zim's still out there. The whole world's looking for all of us, but he's still up there!"

"Yes." Riddick affirmed, before staring back at Mikko. "Look, I know you hate me, but staring through my skull isn't going to help. I apologized, something I'm not very used to, so hate me all you like. I don't care. It's not about me, it's about getting Zim back, which you care about if I'm correct."

"And what, _you_ care?" Mikko spat at him. "You just happen to find out he's your biological brother and suddenly you're his best friend? 'Scuse me if I find that hard to buy after you tried to kill him."

Riddick snorted. "What, you think I'm just some evil tyrannical jerk at all times? You don't know my life. You don't know what I've been through. I was at a point in my life where I didn't care anymore. But I have a few reasons to now, and I'm going to try and hold them."

Tom removed his hand from his head, nodding tiredly. "So, where do we look for him?"

"Sorry bigman!" GIR chirped from the ceiling. "You're a KEEPSAFE."

Tiana blinked. "Well maybe Mikko and I can go—"

"KEEPSAFE."

Mikko folded her arms, turning her scowl down at the table.

Riddick sighed. "Let me guess…"

"You can go do whatever you want." GIR affirmed. "He didn't say anythin' 'bout you."

"Alright," Tom rubbed his forehead again, "So GIR will take you to the surface—"

"Nope. Stayin' down here." GIR corrected him. "Too many people lookin' up there. KEEPSAFE."

"How's he supposed to go look for Zim then?" Tiana demanded.

"S'not gonna help anyway. Don' worry 'bout Masta." The cheer in his voice faltered.

Standing, Riddick tilted his head to address the ceiling. "Would one of the 'Masta's' bloodline be able to make a request?"

"Whassat?"

"If I'm able to leave, in order to bring Zim back—my brother, your Master who you apparently care about a great deal—I need to bring someone in this room with me. I can protect them and keep them sa—"

"Nope! GIR does KEEPSAFE like Masta says. You go do what you wanna do, all by yourself. Not gonna help anyway. Masta no need help no more."

That was the second time he'd said something like that. Della lifted her head, alarmed. "GIR, what do you mean by that?"

"Masta's PAK gone. Can feel it gone. Been gone too long now, Masta don' need any help."

The wind left Della in a rush. Ten minutes, everyone in the house knew that rule, it's one of the things Zim had explained about the PAK early on.

"So, what, that's just supposed to mean he's dead?" Riddick raised an antenna.

GIR's voice wobbled noticeably now. "PAK's got ten minutes. Been a lot longer since it's gone."

Della glanced over to Gloria, noting the drawn look on the other woman's face as she touched Riddick's arm. "Can you… are you able to sense him?"

Riddick glanced at her. "Down this low? No. I can't. But can I just say, Zim's a stubborn idiot from what I've seen. He doesn't give up. Him getting de-PAKed, if he did in fact, doesn't mean he's dead. I get the feeling, at this point, you could drop a nuclear bomb, and Zim would be like the cockroach that walks away." He was rewarded by the ghost of a smile on Gloria's face.

Some hope returned to Della. But Riddick didn't know Zim. Neither did Gloria. "And only an idiot bigger than Zim would go without taking someone who might have a shot at talking him down." She leveled a hard stare at Riddick. "But I guess the house rules say differently, right?"

"Mhmmm." Thrummed the ceiling.

"I see." Riddick turned again to the ceiling. "So, what's your name, GIR, was it?" He adjusted his cloak back, leaving his arms free. "I just remembered something. In all the excitement, in all the frenzy of burrowing, Zim actually implanted something in my mind to tell you. It's actually quite important, would you like to see it?"

Della frowned. Was he bluffing? Several wires extended from the ceiling, as GIR gasped, "Gimme! Show me!"

"Ah ah ah," Riddick held out a hand, palm up. "It's in my memory, but I can recreate it, like a hologram." A small red blob formed in his hand, taking the shape of Zim's head. The face frowned, opening its mouth, and Zim's voice issued from it. "Under extreme circumstances, this pre-recorded message is to be sent to GIR, my SIR unit."

Definitely bluffing, Della decided. But the ceiling gasped in rapt attention.

"I have instructed GIR to execute Operation KEEPSAFE, and if all goes according to plan, the operation should be successful, and all, as the plan name says, safe. However, this plan was created and executed without the input and knowledge of the one called Riddick, whose power and influence causes a loophole in Operation KEEPSAFE which I will call The Red Tie."

"Red Tie?" Gir murmured, confused.

"The Red Tie states that Riddick can be trusted with one person of his choosing to go up to the surface. He is fully capable of protecting them with shielding, and if he is there to demonstrate, I will pause so he may do so."

Riddick started, as if not expecting that, and replied, "If you say so." Holding up his other hand, he enclosed Gloria in a red orb for a few seconds, before dispersing it.

_Bit of a showman._ Della thought.

The Zim head resumed speaking. "If his power is being showcased now, then it is either projectile, teleportation, or shielding, which are the three I've encountered. Projectile at its least as strong as any Irken standard laser. With teleportation he can ensure the escape of himself and anyone touching him. Shielding, which can withstand even the strongest Irken blasters."

The house listed to the side, throwing everyone off balance as GIR shifted uneasily. "Masta said s'okay…"

Riddick's fingers flicked slightly, as the head added, "And GIR, you are doing a fantastic job. Continue Operation KEEPSAFE with the Red Tie loophole, and I will return." Before it flickered out.

"Masta." GIR sniffled.

Della glanced at Gloria, wondering for just a moment if it was really her place to go, when Zim had been trying to connect with his birth mother. Gloria caught her silent question, and nodded her head, dropping her face down. Guilt and relief twinged equally in Della's heart. She stood.

"Then let's roll out."

A heavy hand held her shoulder, and she sighed. "Tom, I have to."

"He isn't safe." She could hear his underlying anger. "Look what he did to Mikko, and he loves her!"

"That's exactly why I have to go, Tom. I have to wake him up."

"I don't like it. What if you can't? What if something happens to you?"

"Then you can take it out on him if I don't come back safe." She gestured at Riddick. "But he's amply demonstrated he's capable of keeping me safe, so I don't see the problem." Her brows pulled together at the thought of Zim, wandering around out there, lost and confused. "I'm not losing him, Tom."

She felt herself turned around and drawn into his arms. "Just make sure I don't lose you." He murmured. She melted, holding him back.

Behind her, she heard Riddick muttering, "So it's either I protect you and bring back Zim, or I get hit with a frying pan… sorry I'm still not seeing the danger in that. Is that just sort of an acquired fear, or an intimidation factor?"

"You don't want to find out." Tom sighed, releasing Della.

A small camera dropped from the ceiling to the floor. "If ya do find Masta, we see what you see, kay?" GIR said hopefully. Della nodded, scooping up the camera.

"Hey Riddick?"

His face turned, finding Tiana. "Yes? Smaller version of the one that is angry at me?"

Tiana shifted. "Whatever Zim does when you get up there, he's not really mean. Sometimes he just gets really scared and doesn't know how to fix it."

Mikko turned away, burying her face in her arms.

Riddick tipped his hat. "I'll remember that. Thanks." He turned, walking over to Gloria, and put a hand on her leg gently. "I'll come back."

She took his hand, squeezing it. "Please do."

His mouth twitched slowly, in a motion he seemed very unused to, forming a small smile. "Perhaps then you can show me your garden." He tapped her head gently.

Her expression softened. "I would love to."

Impatient, Della tapped her foot. Of all people, she could understand what she was seeing, but Zim was in immediate danger. "Not to interrupt, but!"

Riddick sighed, walking toward her. "Sorry." He held out a hand. "Take my hand. Since we're underground and GIR won't take us, we'll teleport to the surface. I'm told the first ride is, well… quite one. So brace yourself."

Sucking in a breath, Della took his hand.

_We're coming, Zim._


	3. Twisting the Knife

**Note:** Small edit in last chapter for the super early readers who read it within the first three hours, I wrote in a camera I forgot was supposed to be there.

…..

Dawn had just broken when a flash of red burst above the ground, revealing a strangely marked Irken taking stock of his surroundings and a frizzy-haired woman in the act of keeling over.

Riddick coughed, rubbing his throat. "Flirk… I'll tell you one thing, that idiot has a set of pipes on him. I don't know how he does that gravelly, shrieky voice daily."

Keeping both palms on the ground for balance, Della looked up. "What do you mean? You did that voice?" She stared. "That wasn't part of your… whatever you do there?"

He shook his head. "I was in a circus for a long time. I picked up ventriloquism and voice imitation." He cleared his throat, and opened his mouth, a mockery of Della's voice coming out. "Look at me, I have a frying pan. You'd better be careful, or I'm gonna whack you with it, and it's going to do… something. Maybe minorly inconvenience you, oooooh!"

Staggering to her feet, Della muttered, "I pegged you for a showman. You're lucky I'm off-balance right now. So where's Zim?"

Riddick's head turned, as he scanned the horizon. "Wait." His head fixed in place for a moment, and his eyes unfocused. Suddenly they snapped back into focus, a serious look on his face. "If he's anywhere, he's that way." He gestured to the left. "Come on, no time for you to recover." Forming a red platform, he stepped onto it. With a flick of the wrist, he encased Della in a red ball, and both jetted down the sidewalk.

The scenery flew by, and Della shouted, "Aren't we wanted? This isn't exactly stealth! People are going to follow the crazy Irken and the lady in the red ball!"

"We don't have time to be bothered with them. Besides, we look like a red whiz of light right now, not there long enough for people to recognize us."

Della blinked. "Don't' have time… is something wrong? You picked up and left pretty fast."

He never looked back, staring forward as his cloak streamed behind him. "There are two opposing energy sources fighting on the other side of town. One is weakening fast."

"Zim." Della breathed, suddenly pressing against the front of the red ball, as if she could make it go faster.

"Relax," Riddick sighed. "We'll get there."

Not too much later, Riddick pulled them to a halt, dissipating the platform and red ball. They were in the wastes at the other side of town. Only a few rises and pits scattered the area, and all around were large black scorch marks. Riddick pressed a finger to Della's lips and whispered, "You don't have a high enough power level to be sensed. They may already sense me. I suggest you sneak around another way."

Nodding, Della made for a nearby rise, hiding herself at the base. From there, she would look for the next covered position, keeping an eye on where Riddick was. She flipped on the camera, holding it up to see what she saw.

Not far off, a crazed cackle sounded. "Is dead fishy tired? Wants to sleeeeep?"

An exhausted female voice stumbled over its words, "S-sim def-fensus... circum—AUGH—"

Riddick hear the sound coming from behind a rise, and snuck over, peering around it to see what was happening.

The yellow-haired woman who'd given him the undignified name was in bad shape. Bleeding from several gashes, her clothing and skin had been scorched by energy blasts. Green hands wrapped tightly around her neck, holding her down and cutting off her oxygen. Zim, completely naked and covered from neck to wrists to ankles in scars, grinned down at her.

"I don't think dead fishy needs a tongue. Zim wins, Zim gets a prize. Prize is dead fishy's tongue?" He giggled, as if this were the most marvelous joke.

Wasting no time, Riddick coolly waltzed into view. "Look at you. How long were you gone, just a few hours? And now this is what you look like?"

Zim's grin spread wider. "Ohhhh there he is, knew you'd come back to play." In one fluid motion he stood, bringing the woman up with one arm and flinging her several yards away. She tumbled across the ground, fetching up against the trunk of a stunted tree in a limp heap.

Riddick shook his head. "So what, Zimsanity just completely took over, did he? I'm still patenting that name, so you'd better give me credit." He mused lightly.

He was rewarded with scornful laughter. "I am Zim. Stronger Zim. Better Zim. Did you wanna play?" Zim tilted his head to the side. "I can play an' make you lose bad just by talkin' y'know. I can make you wish you never played a game. Just words. Or we play REAL games." He bared his teeth. "I'm real good at playin' now, any game. You pick."

"And what words," Riddick scoffed, "Could you possibly have that could rattle me?"

Slowly, almost sweetly, Zim drooled, "Meiiiiiistro would be so assssssshamed."

Riddick's mouth pulled into a thin line. "How did you find out that name?"

Zim's claws clicked together like pincers. "Little shellfishy told me."

"Shell… fishy?" Understanding darkened Riddick's face. "Oh of course. He would, wouldn't he? He'd give you my past as ammo. Think you can break me down emotionally?" He chuckled. "Well, bit of a newsflash, I'm not you. My head isn't the one held together by cobwebs. If you think you can break me that way, you won't."

"We'll see," Zim purred. "Where we start? How 'bout with the twins? The one taken away an' the one hidden away? An' the one hidden away who's taken anyway? Taken away, thrown away, found by the Master Meistro. Strange little PAKless Irken smeet, too far away to get there himself alive, taken in by the Master to be raised, yesssss? That how it goes?"

Riddick's fists clenched. "At least he found me. At least someone cared. What do I have to complain about, hmm? Sounds like I got the good end of the deal, didn't I?" He needled Zim.

Growling, Zim maintained his smile. "An' the Meistro taught him everythin' an' took care of him an' raised him in the circus with all the love an' care few Irken smeets ever get, yes, the one hidden away got the good end of the deal, 'til the owner demanded that special act. The one with the monster no one really knew how to control, even your precious Meisssssstro didn't know if he could pull off that act... an' he couldn't, could he?" Zim hissed, "How much green was there when it ripped him open? Did it spread everywhere? An' did anyone sssstop their running to help him?"

Stricken, Riddick growled back, "I don't know Zim, how did it feel when no one helped you in training? How did it feel when you had no one to be there for you, ever, during those years? I may have lost him, but I had someone. And maybe he would be disappointed in the path I took. Maybe it did turn me dark. But looking at you," he snorted. "I now realize how much worse it could have been."

Curling his lips all the way back, Zim bared his teeth, spitting, "Oh but we haven't finished have we? Because poor poor smeety, angry an' upset, gets a little visit. A little visit that gives him a special present, a special present that makes sure he can have revenge anytime he wants it. That night, soooo much green everywhere, wassssn't there? Ssssso much..." He tilted his head the other way. "How many did you say you took? One a month?" He laughed a low, dark chuckle. "Noooooo, noooo... you liked it... you liked the taste and the power, didn't you? Whenever you felt like it, wasssssn't it?"

Silence filled the space between them for a moment, one brother measuring the damage of his words, the other weighing the damage of the words about to be inflicted.

Breaking the silence, Riddick responded quietly, "Sure. I did. I'll admit it, I was and still am a monster. But here's a little fact, would you like to hear it, Zim?"

Zim bobbed his head, grinning. "What's that?"

Leaning forward slightly, Riddick stated, "She still forgives me."

Sucking in a breath, Zim rocked back, then leaned forward, roaring in Riddick's face. "THAT'S RIGHT. YOU. SHE FORGIVES YOU. YOU THINK ZIM DOES NOT KNOW THAT SHE. FORGIVES. YOU. THAT AFTER EVERYTHING ZIM DID, IT WAS ZIM WHO WAS CALLED MONSTER, AND _YOU_ SHE EMBRACED. YOU THINK ZIM DOES NOT KNOW THIS FACT? THAT SHE CHOSE _YOU_ TO HIDE, AND NOT ZIM? THAT _YOU_ WERE DEEMED MORE WORTHY, AND BECAME THE ONE EVERYONE FEARED, WHILE ZIM WAS DEEMED A JOKE, AND THE ONE THAT FEARED EVERYTHING? YOU THINK ZIM DOES NOT KNOW THIS?"

Unperturbed, Riddck snickered, wiping spittle off his face, and started laughing. "Well. While we're talking about the past, let's see. Yes, you were right, she chose to hide me because you were a noisy little brother, and she couldn't. Oh Irk, if the roles were reversed that could be me standing there, and you here. I know that. But poor, poor little Zim." He stepped forward, as Zim took a step back. "You seem to not want to think about the present." He lifted a hand, using it to form a mouth from which mocking words poured. "Mommy gave me away, training was awful, everyone thought of me as a joke. Blah. Blah. And Blah."

He dropped his hand, shoving his face into Zim's. "I want you to hear me when I say this. No matter what you say to me, to try and break me down, I know when this is done she is waiting for me. As for you? Are you going to let this be your fate? You talk big about how Miestro would be ashamed of me, well he's not here. But you know who is?" He hurled names like rocks. "Tom, Mikko, and Tiana. They are all here, and they are alive, watching you slowly spiral into a mad Irken, one that recently told me he never gives up. So. Zim." He cocked his head in the same direction, mirroring his twin's mocking grin. "Is this where is ends for you? Succumbing to his will, as the ones who care watch you slowly crumble? Or are you going to do what you should, and fight?"

As fast as it raged to life, Zim's fury vanished, and he settled back to the sand, suddenly placid. "Doesn't matter. Zim wins. You know why Zim wins?"

"Why is that, Zim?"

"She didn't know what you did. You just told her a little bit. You didn't tell her you ate them. And made them suffer. And heard them scream. And beg. And plead. For a long, long time." He raised an arm and pointed at a nearby rise, where Della crouched, holding the camera. He didn't even look up. "Who's watching, big brother? Who's listening? Who knows now you still gotta do it all'a time, an' you _like_ it? Mooooonster."

Cut, Riddick clenched his fists. "She'll forgive me." He said, half to himself, half to Zim. "I'm her son, and she'll forgive what I have done." He snapped. "And who says I still enjoy it now? It's not a matter of enjoyment, it's a matter of living. Have you told her what _you've _done, hmm? I've been in your mind. You destroyed your own planet, you stole an innocent child's eyes, and organs from dozens more. And now, you're a raving lunatic that gave into the dark side. And you know what, she'd still forgive you, because you know why?"

Giggling to himself, Zim shook his head. "You don't listen very good. You still lost. Doesn't matter. She calls me monster cause I look like Daaaaaaanem." He rocked slightly. "Now I'm really a monster. Just. Like. You."

Riddick took in the details. Energy burns everywhere. An unusual power source, emanating from Zim. The Irken's back, bare of any machinery.

His voice hardened. "No, _you_ listen, Zim. Because no matter how twisted we get, no matter how dark of a road we've walked, no matter what we've done, it doesn't matter." He dropped his face toward his feet. "Because we're her children, and we're home. Don't you get it? That's all that matters to her, that's all that's ever mattered to her all those years. The hope that at least one of the children taken would find their way back to her."

He lifted his head again. "Look at us. Here we are, two survivors out of dozens of children who didn't make it past an operating table. Fate bent us and broke us, and it has bent her and broken her. And yet, she still lives. She chose to live, driven by the hope that someday she would find us. And as much as you think she doesn't care about you, she does. You aren't a monster. You're an annoying, chattery, confused," He paused, drawing on Tiana's words, "Sad...scared... Brother. My brother. And if I have to show you tough love to bring you back. I will. We got off on the worst foot possible, and it sent you down, but I will get you back, no matter what he gave you to match me."

"Toooo late." Zim crooned, standing to his feet and grinning. "Cause I'm gonna make sure you die alone out here. Just. Like. You always. Thought." Every scar on his body began to glow a brilliant green.

Riddick's eyes burned, his marks flashing bright red. "If I die, I'm taking you to hell with me. But I'm going to do my best to save your insane, green behind."

Roaring, Zim lunged forward, bright green light glowing in the palm of each hand.


	4. Red and Green

Riddick leaped back, raising his own hands as red walls jutted up from the ground, staggered in maze-like formation as some appeared overhead as well. "Let's see your obstacle course skills, trainee."

Not even breaking stride, Zim sprang to the top of a wall, immediately bounding to the next top. As his feet left the first wall, it lifted out of the ground and flew at him from behind. His antennae twitched, and he leaped up. He landed in the middle of the wall—now a platform—and let it carry him forward a second before transferring momentum into a launch toward Riddick.

Swiping a hand, Riddick directed a wall to plow into Zim from the side. "I won't make it easy for you." Six of the walls converged on Riddick, encasing him in a cube that lifted off the ground, floating up. He gauged the Irken on the ground, now rolling to his feet. He needed to see how much power he had now, and keep Zim away from him at the same time.

Zim locked onto Riddick, and beamed. His entire right arm glowed bright green, and he wound it back, arcing it hard and hurling a raw blast at the cube. It spun away, hitting the ground hard as Riddick was flung around the sides of the cube. As the spinning slowed, he flopped to the ground, keeping a hand up to steady the cube's form, and assessed the damage.

The walls of the cube sported great spiderwebbed cracks, and fragments had chipped off. Waving his hand, Riddick repaired the damage, grimly taking stock of the situation. Zim was strong, that much was clear, and he probably hadn't even tapped his full potential. But he was unstable because of his mind, and that, Riddick decided, would have to be his own advantage. Riddick had all his wits, and he would need to use them. Too many more direct attacks would demolish his shielding and strength.

Pulling himself up, he drew his arm back. Any extra walls still standing pulled back near him, morphing into spears, swords, and axes. With a grunt, he hurled them at Zim in three successive waves. "Dance for me, won't you?"

Zim spat, enraged at the taunting. Slamming his hands together, he drew them wide apart, a shapeless green light forming between his hands. This he hurled at the oncoming weapons. It passed through the first wave, and as it reached the second, he flung his arms wide apart again. The green blob expanded, flinging aside all three waves of weaponry.

"Wonderful shielding technique there, Zim." Riddick sniped. "So much for control of your power." He hurled more red weapons. "But the question is, how long can you keep it up?"

Eyes narrow, Zim held up his hands, palms facing Riddick, and began pouring out one long continuous stream of green light, aimed through the weapons directly at Riddick.

The weapons shattered, and Riddick leaped up, phasing through the ceiling of the cube and landing on top of it. Detaching the top of the cube as a platform, he rose up several yards as the rest of the cube was obliterated. "Was it something I said?" He twisted his wrists, forming red spheres and firing them at Zim with the speed of a plasma cannon.

_Keep on blasting that energy out. Exhaust yourself. It isn't endless._

Zim stopped the stream of energy and grabbed the nearest end of it, turning it like a giant whip on the Irken in the sky. Barely able to dodge the speed, Riddick continued to bait him. "You have power, I'll give you that, but you can't fly now, can you? I have the air advantage!"

Spinning out a series of platforms, Riddick began racing around Zim's area, flinging down orbs that exploded on impact with the ground. The first flung Zim aside, but his body shone with shifting, billowing energy. It was a rough shield, with no focus, but it repelled the blasts as he stood to his feet, sneering at the sky.

"Getting annoyed?" Riddick lifted his chin. "Good. How about some more?" He opened a palm, as tiny little red creatures flew out and began dive-bombing Zim, slicing at his shielding and emitting high-pitched noises. Zim swatted at a few of them, but as they continued attacking, he threw out his hands again, forming two roiling green whips and flailed at them, turning to snap them at Riddick.

_It's working. A little more._

Riddick leaped out of the way as the platform shattered, onto another he had waiting nearby. He landed heavily, panting a little, but taunted, "What's the matter? Still can't fly and get me? Come on, come get me, I'm right here you novice!"

Shrieking in rage, Zim crouched down, leaping upward. The ground under his feet collapsed into a small crater as he shot toward Riddick.

But Riddick was waiting. Forming great red bands, he hurled them at Zim, locking the first around his shoulders, and forming the rest into a chain from the first. Grabbing the end, he leaped off the platform as Zim crashed into it, plunging toward the earth and dragging Zim down with him. Riddick dropped to his knees on landing, pausing a moment to catch his breath.

Stunned by the collision with the platform, Zim hit the ground with a full-body thud, raising a cloud of dust. He wheezed, choking on the air that was no longer there for him to breathe.

Riddick's arms shook as he held them out, wrapping Zim in cuffs and chains around his kees, his neck, his feet, his hands, and sinking the ends into the ground. Forcing himself to stand, he wobbled toward Zim, groaning slightly. His antennae lifted as he heard Zim's wheezing give way to a breathless giggle.

"Good to see you laughing at your loss." Riddick muttered, sinking to his knees beside Zim. "That's what you get for going insane."

"Still thinks he's winning." Zim sang mockingly. "Isn't he funny?"

"Oh but I will win." He brought a hand up. "Let's go back in your head and knock sense back into you there."

Zim opened his mouth wide and screamed. The red bonds on him swelled, bursting apart as a green shockwave rolled off Zim, slamming Riddick aside like a rag doll. He tumbled over, smacking the ground hard as he came to a stop, stunned.

Staggering to his feet, Zim lurched toward Riddick, grinning widely. "Zim makes lots of green now too, and wins the game."

"That's enough."

Riddick shifted his eyes from Zim. Della had set the camera down, and stood in plain view of Zim.

_Oh no._

….

Her heart hammered at her ribcage as he turned to stare at her. There wasn't a spark of recognition in those eyes. It was Zim, but not the Zim she knew. This Zim could and would kill her in a heartbeat. But losing him had never been an option.

A bit of light flickered in his eyes, and for a moment, she had hope.

"I 'member you," he hissed slowly. "You ran awaaaaaaay scared silly."

Squaring her shoulders, Della replied, "And I remember you." She walked toward him, slowly. "I saw you for a split second when we just started to get to know each other, about seven years ago. Well, I'm not running now, am I?"

Tilting his head, Zim grinned dangerously. "Then stuuuuuuupid."

A groan from the ground drew her attention to Riddick, who pleaded, "Della, don't… don't understand… he could—"

"Yeah, I got it." She dismissed his warning, turning back to Zim. "I spent the last few minutes watching."

Zim crouched slightly. "Frizzy wanna play games? You're big part'a what makes us lose all'a time. I think we make you go'way."

"Not today." She took another step.

"Make you go'way, like the babies."

She faltered, her legs frozen not four feet from Zim. A sick feeling coiled in the pit of her stomach. Riddick had just had his past laid open as a weapon in front of him. But surely Zim couldn't know—

"How'd it feel?" He crooned, "Putting 'em in the ground? Never see 'em again? No more babies. Poor Frizzy. Poor poor sad Frizzy."

"Zim, stop." Riddick gasped, trying to get to his feet. "You don't want to go down this road."

"Can't have Frizzy's own babies, so Frizzy go gets other peoples babies. Stupid, silly Frizzy even finds pet guard dog to make sure her babies stay safe." He grinned, venom in every syllable. "Was I good guard dog?"

Della crossed the remaining distance in two long strides. Zim raised a glowing hand, but Della was faster. Her hand cracked across his face, sending him stumbling back, wide-eyed.

"It hurt putting them in the ground." Della grated out. "It hurt seeing them born dead. But you know what, it's why there was room for Mikko, and Tiana, and you. And none of you is any less my child than they were. So get your alien backside back to reality before I do something I'm going to regret!"

Zim stared, dumbfounded, one hand to his face. He barely noticed as Riddick, finally able to stand, plowed into him from the side knocking him down. He clamped a hand to Zim's head. "Time to finish this where it started."

Della ran over, grabbing Riddick's arm. "Don't even think about doing whatever you're doing without—"

…

**Note: **_(read in non-hostile tone)_ I think I'm going to stop defending and just write. I do accept constructive criticism, but reserve the right to take the story in the direction I see fit. I hope you enjoy the ride, but if not, I do not blame you if you want to get off. No hard feelings, and thanks again to everyone who has stuck around as long as you have, hope to continue if you're up for it. Also thanks to GrandVizier for tips on fight scene. As always, Riddick belongs to CHIKARAfiction, and my ask on Tumblr is open for questions to all characters (and myself as well).


	5. Salvaging Sanity

"—out taking me… along…" Della blinked as the wastes around her vanished, replaced by a dim cavern. The walls were pitted and gouged, and dripping with a foul-smelling liquid. She could barely see her hand ahead of her, on Riddick's arm. She held on, a little wobbly. "What… where?"

Riddick lifted a hand, a small red light flaring to life and lighting the area. "Zim's head. It's a lot worse off than when I was last here, but… that's a bit my fault."

"So you mentioned." She felt a small surge of anger, but pursed her lips, holding it back. "Still, you're back. Trying to fix it."

"Yes, I am." He took a few tentative steps forward. "If we're going to bring him back, we'll have to find him. Follow me, and watch your step."

She inched forward after him, moving carefully. She inclined her head a little, frowning. "Do you hear something?"

Riddick stopped, his antennae shifting. "Yes." He whispered. "Let's follow it… but be on alert."

They moved toward the sound, cautiously. The closer they got, the more definition it took on. It was certainly Zim, his groaning and straining mixed with a metallic clanking. They passed many gaping caverns, but when they reached the source of the noise, Riddick held up a hand, peering inside slightly. He nodded. "Alright. Here we go." And stepped in.

Della stepped through as well, and froze by the entrance.

_Oh Zim._

Riddick's self-made torch cast light on a pathetic sight. Zim's arms and entire upper torso had been bound in chains. Tiny silver chains, medium iron links, and thick, heavy, rusted bands. Chains of all sizes and shapes wrapped around his upper body and led out of sight into further darkness. He was positioned at a sharp angle from the ground, head down, straining forward with all his might. The ground at his feet, though hard, sported furrows all around from his efforts.

He looked up briefly, eyes landing on Riddick. His expression fell flat, and he sank to his knees, antennae limp with exhaustion. Hoarsely, he croaked, "So. Come to finish the job."

Riddick folded his arms. "No. Funny story. Shortly after you flew off the deep end, I went to the purple-haired one's house, to try and complete the mission. Turns out through uncertain terms…. Well…" He sighed. "I've come to save you, brother."

Zim's head drooped, and he groaned brokenly. "If you killed her and coming here to tell me is your version of being cruel, just say I failed, like I always do. Be done with it."

"Oh shut up." Riddick snapped. "Like I would kill my Maneem. I know I've come off as a bloodthirsty murderer that sort of flung you off the deep end, but I'm not without my own demons." He turned his head away slightly. "All I ever wanted was to find her. And I did."

Zim gritted his teeth. "I… I don't…. don't…"

Della stepped forward, into the light. "Don't believe him?" Her voice was thick. "You should, Zim."

Zim recoiled, his chains clanking loudly. "No… NO! Why did you bring her here? She can't see this!" He curled in on himself, eyes shut tight. "She can't see this, no, I failed…"

Della brushed past Riddick and approached Zim. Kneeling down, she tugged him upright, into her arms. "You didn't fail, you know. You were very smart, you did something that kept everyone safe. Even if it caused a hole in the front of the house-you'd better repair that later."

Zim gave a small laugh that could have been a sob.

"Mikko's safe, so is Tiana, and Tom. And Gloria. I'd be there too if I hadn't told Riddick over my dead body was he going after you alone, and he fooled GIR into letting me. That was you, you know. You came up with a plan to keep us safe, and it worked, even though you weren't there."

As she spoke, she could see Zim's form shrinking, growing smaller. The chains looked looser. Encouraged, she continued, as she began tugging him free. "I know you don't like me seeing this, Zim, but it's okay. Just because there's a creep part of you steering the ship right now doesn't make me love you less. It just means I'm going to fight harder to get you back. That's what I do." The chains dropped away, with nothing to hold onto anymore. She pulled Zim into her arms, now the size of a five year old, and kissed his head gently. "You're my son, Zim. That's what I do for my kids."

Clinging to her neck, he buried his face in her shoulder, his tiny body shaking.

Della heard Riddick's footsteps pull up next to her, and glanced up. Riddick was staring down at Zim. She hadn't known him long, but he hadn't struck her as the type to display the soft expression he now turned on Zim.

"Hey, Zim?" He whispered.

Zim lifted his face, tear streaked and swollen-eyed.

"You don't just have a mother to help you. I'll help you too. That's what brothers do for each other… right?" He wiped Zim's eyes gently. "Say, do you like magic?"

Hesitantly, Zim asked, "What's… magic?"

Startled, Della looked Zim over again. Not only had he shrunk, he was covered in welts, cuts, burns, and bruises. He wasn't just smaller, he really was younger. It made sense, she supposed, they were inside his mind, and anything could happen. He probably had no idea what magic was, or anything enjoyable, at this stage in his life.

Riddick whipped back his cloak with a flourish. "Here, I'll show you." Passing his empty hands in front of Zim, he reached behind Zim's antennae, and pulled a hand back, revealing a quarter.

Zim's eyes bulged as he reached behind his head. "Where'd it come from?"

Gently, Riddick patted Zim's head, handing him the quarter. "Well, that's Magic. You know, I learned from the best Magician ever…" He swallowed a little. "And I was about your age when he started to teach me. I'll show you. I can teach you Magic too." He cleared his throat. "You're my brother, Zim. I…" His sentence died off for a moment, as he reached for a word he hadn't used in decades. "…Love… you. And I'll do my best to make you smile. Help you forget the pain." He looked down toward the ground. "It's the least I could do… if you'd let me."

Della turned, setting Zim down on the ground. He stood there, uncertainly, looking at the quarter in his claws, and then up to Riddick. He opened his mouth, as if to ask something, but closed it, antennae quivering.

"You can ask me anything, Zim. Or tell me. It's alright." Riddick assured him.

"What's…" Zim cringed, as if afraid to ask such a stupid question. "What's a brother?"

Smiling a bit, Riddick put a hand on Zim's face gently. The smeet flinched at his touch, but when it didn't hurt, he leaned into it slightly. Riddick's voice was thick. "A brother means we come from the same mother. Same Maneem. You've been in training for awhile now, so you probably don't think you have one. But a Maneem is someone who cares for you, and carries you inside herself until you're ready to be brought out. But you were taken away from her. So was I. But she's back, she found us both. We'll get you out of here, and you can see her. You'll never ever be hurt like this again, Zim. I promise." He pulled Zim into a soft hug, stroking his antennae lightly. "It's over, Zim. You're home. We both found home."

Della's anger had long since dissipated into a warmth that rekindled her hope as she watched the exchange. She had waited and watched and hoped for so many years that Zim would be able to recover. He had pulled through time and time again, surely he could pull through again with this kind of support.

"Ssssso very sweet to see, isn't it?" A dark voice hissed. "Sweet to see us lose more and more, all'a time, oh just fun fun fun times, Zim loses and loses." Claws dug into her hair, yanking her back. "All your fault," A grim face leered into her line of vision. Zim's face, but not Zim's face. Eyes like black pits, and a mouth with lips that sprouted razor sharp teeth. "Your fault most of all."

Riddick set the small Zim down, stepping in front of him. "Zim's not the one who's losing this time, you are. And you don't speak for all of him, you just think you do. You're going back where you belong."

It laughed, long and loudly. "You're fuuuuuunny. You forgot, di'n't you? S'not your head. You got nothin' here. Nothin' at'allllll."

"It doesn't matter," Riddick growled, "I'll protect Zim at all costs. I'll protect him, do you hear me? You can't have him again!"

"It's okaaaayyyy," It purred, and Della felts sharp claws digging into her neck. "I'll jus' watch her stop playin' first. Then you. Then allll'of'em."

Della held her breath. A hand rested on Riddick's shoulder, as Zim—full size Zim—stepped out from behind him.

"This isn't your fight. It's mine." Zim informed Riddick, weaving slightly. "Long, long overdue."

…..

**Note: **Took a few drabble/story prompt requests on the Tumblr, still taking them if anyone's interested, for prompts within the context of the Resilience Saga at any point. Just specify when, and that it's a story prompt (not a drawn Ask).


	6. One Self

"Can we just kick the crap out of insane you?" Riddick gestured at It.

Zim shook his head. "Won't work. I can't destroy him. Why do you think he didn't destroy me?" He eyed it resignedly. "He needs me alive. I need him alive. We're different parts of the same person. Destroying one would destroy us both. I've had plenty of time to think about it down here."

It sneered, curling its lips until its teeth stuck straight out. "So he talks finally. Scaredy Fraidy talks."

"Yes, he talks," Zim returned darkly. "What say you let go of her," he nodded at Della, "And we see who's really fit to steer the ship?"

Cackling, It shoved Della aside, rubbing its hands together. "This gonna be fun."

"But I wasn't planning on killing him!" Riddick protested. "Just kicking the crap out of him. A satisfying punch to the face does wonders for a day."

"That won't work. And neither will locking him up. Look where locking it away got me. It's only temporary. There has to be a more permanent solution."

It tilted its head to the side for a moment, confused, before the black pits in its head gleamed with understanding. It threw back its head and howled with laughter, gasping, "You, you think you… oh, OH THAT'S FUNNY." Its head snapped forward, angrily. Snarling, it circled around Zim. "Not strong enough. Not survival enough. Not here cause'a you. Here cause'a me."

Zim left Riddick, circling around with It, eyes hard. "Wrong. Here because of you, AND me. You, on Irk. Me, on Earth. They would have killed us and cut us open the day they caught us if it was you."

It snarled at him. "Caught us and cut us anyway. Little Frizzies new babies made us lose." Its hands went to its torso, wincing. "Sliiiiiiiice." Silver scalpels dropped, here and there, from the walls and ceiling.

Zim maintained a steady pace. "Yes. They made us lose. They made us lose that day because we'd already won so big, nobody understood. We won reasons to stay playing that nobody ever took away."

It growled.

"Admit it!" Zim demanded. "Since this family took us in, we _wanted_ to stay playing, stay alive, in ways we didn't care before. That's why we lost, because we refused to lose that reason for staying alive."

It stopped circling, and so did Zim. It sized Zim up, staring at him coldly.

"Not strong enough." It stated.

"Try me." Zim replied.

Riddick watched intently, hands balled into fists at his side. He knew it was Zim's fight, but was finding it extremely hard not to get involved.

It narrowed its eyes. "You strong enough ta see whatcha did?" It asked, sinisterly.

"Whatever happened while you locked me away, I can fix it and move on." Zim responded, confidently.

"Reeeeaaaaaally?" It grinned, wagging a claw. "If you lose… I win. I win for good."

"I won't lose." Zim promised.

It lunged forward, as did Zim. Their palms slammed together, their claws interlocking as their feet braced outward. An image appeared to their left, and Zim turned his head to see.

It was an image of himself, reeling back from Dib and the bloody scalpel he held, turning to strike Mikko across the face. He could see his claws raking across her cheek.

He flinched slightly, but held his place.

The image changed, as he saw himself laying on his back in the wastes, shouting, "Anything to keep playing! Make it happen!" A blinding flash of green light enveloped him.

Less steady now, Zim asked, "What's… that…" Cracks appeared in the ground around his feet.

Riddick paled. "Oh no… Zim… you didn't know…"

The green flash in the image dissipated, leaving Zim naked in the middle of a blackened crater, several feet across. His scars glowed with bright green light as the sun dipped below the horizon, and he laughed. A pair of yellow eyes looked on, impassively. There was a heavy thunk next to Zim, and he turned down, to see a bound Irken guard, eyes wide.

"What… what is…" Zim's grip on Its hands tightened, as chunks of the ground around his feet began to fall away.

"Zim!" Riddick shouted. "Don't let him get to you! Don't let him!"

A gag appeared, wrapping around Riddick's mouth several times.

In the image, Zim turned, tearing into the guard, the vision blurring in a wash of green blood and screams.

The ground around Zim's feet fell away completely, leaving only a tiny part under his feet as he stared blankly at the image.

"Not… strong… enough…" It crooned, before lunging forward, leaning Zim backwards over the abyss that yawned behind him. His feet barely held to the ground.

"S'okay," It whispered, "I be strong one. Go sleep… sleep forever."

For a moment, Zim closed his eyes. Riddick clawed at the gag uselessly.

Then, Zim's eyes snapped open, his back arching forward as he whipped back into an even stance against It. "No more. Do you hear me?" He roared at It. "NO MORE. So you got your way. So no one can ever hurt us again. So we are a monster now. But you will not steer us, not ever again. "He shoved forward, driving It back and up against the wall. He grabbed It by the throat, pulling It forward and slamming It hard against the back of the cavern.

It growled, snarling, "Not strong enough still!" It insisted. "You want to lose! You wanna stop playing!"

"Die?" Zim growled. "Of course I want to die! Of course I do! After what you pulled? After what I'll have to endure for the rest of my life now?" He slammed It into the wall again, the granite cracking. "OF COURSE I DO. But I'm not going to!" He hurled It down to the ground at his feet. "They need us. All of them need us." He flicked his hand, the gag vanishing from Riddick's mouth.

Coughing, Riddick rubbed his mouth. "Thank you. And Zim?"

Zim glanced up.

"You aren't a monster. And what you'll have to go through… you won't be alone. I promise. Now do me a favor, and finish that thing off."

Zim turned his head away slightly. He couldn't even begin to think about what would have to happen, not now.

It took advantage, springing up at him, but Zim caught It by the throat. "There will be no finishing off. He is a part of me." A small, crooked grin crossed his face. "And we have been sorely lacking in unpredictability lately."

It struggled, panicked. "You can't! Not strong enough!"

Zim's form began to glow. "Leave my mind, Riddick. Maneem. Now."

Riddick nodded. "As you wish." He offered a hand to Della. "Come on. Let's give him some privacy."

Della took his arm, as It began to thrash in Zim's grip.

"You are a part of me." Zim stated firmly. "Time to become whole again."

…

In a flash, Riddick exited Zim's mind, falling back to a sitting position and taking a few deep breaths. "How many emotional breakdowns in a day?"

Behind him, Della thumped flat on her back, completely disoriented. Zim, however, stayed where he was, eyes blank, completely still.

"Zim?" Riddick passed a hand in front of his face a few times.

Zim's eyes slowly came to focus, blinking. "Next… time… I say… don't touch something…. don't touch it….. idiot." But there was no spite or force in his voice.

Folding his arms, Riddick tossed back, "Yes, well, next time maybe don't be so crazy." He stood, offering a hand to Zim.

Zim's arm twitched slightly, and he frowned from his place on the ground. It twitched again, and his eyes widened. "I… I can't move."

Bending down, Riddick slung Zim's arm over his shoulders and lifted him up, supporting his weight. "Yes, rule number one of using your new powers. Over-using them results in depletion, very fast and very hard. Think of stepping all the way down on a gas pedal and flooring it until the tank reaches empty. That's basically what happened."

"Wonderful." Zim groaned. "Let me guess. I used up everything trying to kill you when you came back."

"Yes. And the only solution to an empty gas tank, or the fastest and quickest way is…" Riddick cleared his throat. "Filling it, but let's get to that later, shall we? We need to get you home and discuss our plan of attack. This Dib I still haven't formally met is possessed, the Morflar Gaz is missing, Danem got put in a Control Brain and is on the Massive, a worldwide hit has been put on us for the return of Maneem or Earth will be destroyed. Our list is vast so we can't dilly dally. Oh, and someone needs to help up the 'Dead Fish' over there."

"Dead fish?" Zim blinked.

Cursing, Della struggled up. "Tunaghost, she came looking for you."

"Tunaghost?" Zim's head rolled back in alarm as he tried to see her. "What the flirk was she thinking?"

Della gestured to Riddick. "Take Zim back, come back and get us afterward. I'll see how she's doing. Just hurry, no telling what your little light show might have attracted.

Nodding, Riddick agreed. "Yes. We'll worry about these things later, and there's a lot. But in the meantime, hold on."

"Hold on?" Zim asked, "Where are we go—"

Della shook her head as they vanished. "I think he enjoys vanishing with people mid-sentence." She muttered. "Showman."


	7. Regroup and Recount

**Note:** Hey, sorry, got slammed for a bit, also scheduling two writers can be tricky. Thanks for patience! Also I'll get to asks soon. Promise. I have three backed up…

…..

Zim's senses reeled as the wastes faded away, replaced by the empty lot where his base used to be, and then the living room of his base seconds later. He closed his eyes, attempting to readjust to his surroundings, as Riddick dragged him somewhere.

"Okay, are we all ready to regroup?" He heard Riddick ask.

Tom's voice was strung tightly, "Yes. It would be good to bring my wife back too if you would. I'll watch Zim."

Opening his eyes, Zim shifted his eyes around to find Tom. He was standing next to Zim's TV monitor. The screen showed Della, tending to Tunaghost in the wastes. Zim's spooch clenched a little, remembering that everything had been transmitted here.

Riddick set him down on the couch, pulling a nearby blanket over to cover him, then vanished in a flash.

Zim's eyes scanned the room, searching for his sisters. In the farthest corner, toward the kitchen, Gloria leaned against the wall, expression blank. Tom maintained his position, staring at Zim with a wary look that stung. Mikko and Tiana were nowhere to be seen. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

Another flash, and Riddick returned as Della and Tunaghost sprawled on the floor. Tom hurried over to help Della up, as Riddick brushed off his cloak and addressed the ceiling. "There we are. See, talking robot house child? The Red Tie loophole worked."

The speakers crackled with unease. "Masta not right. Where's PAK?"

"GIR, you can run a DNA scan on me if you must," Zim said tiredly, "I am Zim. Just… some changes have been… deals were…" his eyes flicked away as Tunaghost groaned on the floor. "Tunaghost requires medical attention please."

As wires descended from the ceiling toward her, Tunaghost bolted upright, flailing. "He was-! He was-!"

He could only wait for the words to label his crime. He saw Della crouch by her, trying to calm the woman, who shoved Della back and pointed at Zim in a panic. "He was _eating_ another Irken!"

The words felt like they were sinking into his skin, branding everywhere they touched. He shut his eyes, focusing on the fact that he was alive, that he was home, that he would sort out and fix whatever he could as he was able. Anything but the memory of that guard's terrified screaming.

"And he shot light out of his hands!" She was still going. "The same kind of magic as that creep magician, what's going on?"

"Thanks for the creep magician comment," Riddick's voice was terse. "Maybe next time I won't save your life."

"WHY IS HE HERE?" Tunaghost's voice rose shrilly.

"Tunaghost, please. We have to catch you up with what's going on." Della's voice was like a balm. He opened his eyes, still scanning for his sisters. Della seemed to have come to the same realization, and turned to Tom. "Where are Mikko and Tiana?"

Tom's arms were folded tightly across his ribcage. "I sent them to another room. They're to keep clear until I'm assured Zim can keep himself under control." Tom glanced at Zim. "Understand something, Zim. If I had a son, and he pulled what you just did, I would be doing the exact same thing. This isn't like the Eyeball situation. I don't know how you came to the choices you did, but they weren't forced on you this time, and I have to be convinced you won't snap at a moment's notice."

Nearly inaudible, Zim answered, "Understood."

"What did happen?" Now Della turned to him. "In your mind, you said something about having to do something for the rest of your life."

"Ah, yes." Riddick cleared his throat. "That. Well, these powers come with a price."

"How did he get them to begin with, though?" She insisted. "He was just shouting at the sky."

An image flickered in Zim's mind, faintly. "No, someone was there." He frowned, trying to steady the image but failing. "I don't know who he is, but I heard his voice in my head. He said he could make it so no one would ever hurt me again. That I could kill them all and never look back. I agreed…" He fixed his eyes on the ceiling, his chest aching, unable to look at Tom or Della. "He must have known I'd never do it sane."

Riddick sighed. "Look, Zim, everyone knows you lost it. They know you didn't agree to this of a sound mind. Don't be ashamed, your idiot brother did it first."

"So," Della hedged, "What is this price?"

Riddick didn't pull any punches. "Once a month, you must consume one of your own kind, or you die." The silence in the room was deafening. "It can be dead or alive, but you have to do it." He cleared his throat. "That being said, Zim, we need to talk. I was going to say this in private but since they all know… if you use too much of your power—as you just did—it leaves you exhausted, and basically unable to perform any duty. Rest could lead to a full recovery in a few days, but you used so much of your power in such giant bursts, you wouldn't be back to full power naturally for at least a few days, especially as a beginner. There is a loophole around that, however."

Zim could feel blood draining from his face as the guard's screams sounded louder in his mind.

"I know this is going to be difficult, and I don't want to rush things, but given the situation, Zim… the clock is ticking. We still have people in danger, and we still have to do things, and do them urgently. An Irken feeding, at any time, will restore your power and energy like filling a gas tank. We need you at a hundred percent, and we can't wait. The longer we do, the more our chances of survival drop."

Panic clawed at Zim's gut, and he shut his eyes again, his breath whistling through clenched teeth. He had told himself he would be strong, that he would survive. Others were depending on him. He could do this. He would do whatever he had to.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Riddick said, "You won't be alone. I promise, I'll be there."

"If… If this has to happen, I'd suggest less talking about it." Della sounded strained. "Whatever has to be done..." she trailed off.

"Yes," Riddick agreed. "I'll take him to a private room." He glanced up and across the room. "Maneem, are you alright?"

Zim glanced up to see Gloria cross the room, pulling Riddick into a hug. It was like needles stabbing his spooch to see her embrace him, and to hear her say, "I'm sorry you had to go through these things." She'd seen everything, heard all Riddick had done, and it didn't make any difference to her.

While he, after all he had tried to do to make up for his errors, had been shunned at first realization.

Riddick leaned into the hug. "It's alright Maneem. I'm still here, that's what matters. I'd go through hell again if I knew it meant I'd find you."

She released him and turned to Zim. He could see by the bent of her arms, the yearning on her face, that she was going to hold him too. Hold him like she never had up to this point. The way he'd secretly hoped she would, at least to acknowledge him as her biological child if not his "true parent". And yet, as she bent over him, he shut his eyes, throwing up a green wall between them.

He could hear Della murmur something about giving them some privacy, and opened his eyes to see her tugging at Gloria's arm, leading her away. The expression on Gloria's face was hollow and broken. Tom scooped up Tunaghost, as GIR softly instructed him where the medbay was, and they all filed out of the room, leaving Zim with Riddick, who stood tapping his foot.

He knocked on the green wall. "You know, I know you've accepted the Loud Frizzy Frying Pan as your Maneem, but that doesn't mean you get to act like that toward our mother, who wanted to console you a bit before you go through this. I'm not telling you who to love, I understand what Della has done for you. I saw it in your head. I'm just saying, don't shut our mother out completely. In the long run, that would kill her more than knowing the rest of her children are dead."

"But she _did_ choose you." Zim said bitterly. "I was right. I know why, it makes sense. You can't hide a crying smeet. But it doesn't change what happened after. I will accord her all the respect she deserves, but I can't look at her right now. Especially when she could barely stand to look at me all this time."

"She didn't choose me, Zim." Riddick rubbed his face. "Honestly now, switch you and me and tell me it would have been different if she found out I was her son first. She had more time to adjust and accept before she even knew me. You just had unfortunate timing." At Zim's snort, he allowed. "All the unfortunate timing. It wasn't about choice, just learning to be able to love us again. Just think about that, alright? I know your mind's going to be on a lot of other things right now, but keep it for later." He knocked on the wall again. "Also, drop the wall. The last thing we need is more of your energy wasted."

Zim's antennae twitched, but he nodded in acknowledgement, dissipating the wall. Riddick was right. There were other, more distasteful matters at hand.


	8. Unpleasant Feeding

**Note: **When the author gets disturbed by what she writes, that is the point in time where she bumps it up a rating. Now rated M for this chapter, and potential future chapters. Ye be warned.

…..

Zim sat up, propped against the cushions of the couch GIR had dropped down. It was a private room in the base, sprouted off from the hallway for just this occasion. Riddick had requested it before vanishing to "hunt" as he called it. GIR had, on Zim's request, dropped in a pair of black pants and an orange turtleneck from Zim's clothing stockpile. After struggling for awhile, Zim reluctantly ordered GIR to dress him in the pants at least. He could feel a bit of strength returning, but just enough to sit up, and even that had taken him fifteen minutes. He practiced lifting his arms, and managed to bring them up to shoulder level for a few seconds before they dropped back down.

He wondered how Tiana was doing. Where Mikko was. If Tom and Della were arguing. He thought about anything but what the next flash of red light would bring.

All too soon, that red light appeared, and Riddick with it. He dropped an Irken corpse at Zim's feet, stripped to the skin. "Well, good news for us. Irken troops have been deployed around the area, but still have no idea where we've gone. I was able to get one in an alley and kill him quickly, so here we are."

Zim's spooch churned as he stared at the body on the ground. He'd known it was coming, and still he felt himself freezing at the prospect of what he would have to do. But he honed in on Riddick's words, asking quietly, "He died quickly then?"

"Yes, I couldn't exactly stay there long and have him start screaming, could I? Or did you forget we are universally wanted?"

Zim kept his eyes fixed on the corpse. "Can you promise me they will all be like that from now on? Dead quickly, never knowing what will happen?"

Riddick's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't think they deserve some misery after what they put their own kind through?"

Zim snapped, "Nobody deserves—" He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You don't know. You don't understand what it's like to be… the hunted."

Shaking his head, Riddick sighed. "On the one hand, I'll consider it. On the other, let's remember that if it wasn't for their cruelty we would have dozens more brothers and sisters than we do, instead of a list of smeet corpses dead from painful experiments and horrible conditions." His mouth formed a thin line for a moment, as he thought about it. "Look, I'm not promising anything yet. Talk to me when this is over, and maybe I'll see things differently. Right now I'm just worried about you, not them."

Zim's mouth turned down. He was inclined to point out that neither of them would exist if not for that selfsame cruelty, but dismissed the notion. He didn't have energy to waste on an argument. He carefully slipped onto the floor next to the body, already feeling the nausea climbing up the back of his throat as his breathing quickened. "So… how… do you…"

"Well, you just eat it. At this point, that's how I do it. Just eat it."

_Not helpful._ Zim stared down at the body, trying to pull to mind the reasons he chose this, reminding himself he couldn't afford to give into his inanity. He promised he would survive at any cost to continue protecting his family, and this was the cost. He had to do it.

He reached a hand forward, and let it fall.

_It's not a waffle. It's not a pancake or an apple. He lived. He breathed. He probably trained just like me. He probably served the Tallests with everything he had._

A few awkward moments passed, with Zim just staring at the body. Finally, Riddick offered, "Maybe it would work better if I fed it to you?"

"Maybe." Zim managed.

Crouching, Riddick lifted the body up to Zim's face. "Open your mouth and chew a bite. It will be over before you know it, yes?"

"Right." Zim tensed. Opening his mouth, he closed his teeth on the skin. The second he broke skin, he ripped back, panting wildly. Only a bite mark showed on the Irken. "I…"

"Zim, you can do this." Riddick said firmly. "You told that thing in your mind you wouldn't let it beat you. The first bite is always the hardest, but once we get past that, it'll be easier. Come now. Eat."

Zim could hear something in Riddick's tone had shifted. He seemed to be trying persuasion and care, something he hadn't displayed before and probably wasn't very good at. But he was trying. Grimacing, he leaned forward again, sinking his teeth in and pulling away a mouthful of flesh. His eyes fell on the wide-open eyes of the dead Irken, and immediately his stomach lurched. He retched, almost falling over with the force of it. He clung to the edge of the couch to stay upright as the room tilted around him.

He growled, anger kindling in his gut. _I'm going to survive!_ Turning, he buried his face in the Irken's side for a second, ripping out a piece and swallowing. Within seconds it came back up. He slumped back against the couch, sagging.

Riddick dropped the body, balling his fists for a moment, before releasing them. "It's alright Zim. We'll do this. We have to."

"Do what? It's not working. I'm trying, but I can't do it!"

"You _can_ do it!" Riddick insisted. He rubbed his chin. "You just can't force yourself into it like we're trying now. I know time is of the essence, but maybe there's another way."

The sound of a throat being cleared broke their focus. Both glanced up to see Tunaghost, leaning on the door frame, lips pressed in a thin line. Tiana stood next to her, looking very pale.

Zim's head dropped, his eyes fixed on the floor. "Why are you here?"

"Seemed like you might need some help." Tunaghost stepped in. "I've seen your mental state. On my way over, found her sneaking over too."

"Take her away." Zim's voice was heavy with shame. "She shouldn't be seeing this."

"Too late for that, isn't it?" Riddick stood. "At this point, I'm turning no one away if it means getting this done. Remember what's at stake here. I think she can handle this for you."

Zim kept his eyes fixed on the ground as Tiana's footsteps came nearer, and she sat in front of him. Right next to the dead Irken.

"Zim. Look at me."

"Go away Tiana." He muttered.

"Don't give me that." The edge in her tone brought his head up slightly. "I'm not a baby, Zim. I was down there in the Eyeball too. I heard you screaming. I saw what they did to you."

His head dropped down again.

"Zim, look at me." Her tone was softer, but Zim shook his head. Her hand came under his chin, pushing up and lifting his face so she could see his eyes. "Remember what you told me in the Eyeball?"

He blinked. It seemed like such a long time ago somehow.

"You told me that as long as I kept my eyes closed, nothing was really happening, and they couldn't hurt you, and it was all okay. It was a lie, but because I closed my eyes, I couldn't see any more hard things, and I got through it. And so did you, like you promised." She took his hand, squeezing it. "Close your eyes and do it. I'll be right here."

"So will I." Zim could feel Riddick's hand settling on his shoulder.

Tunaghost settled in on the other side of Zim. "I was there too, down there. I didn't get what you were doing at first, when we rushed up to your cell and I saw you were about to kill your sister. But I get it now." She laid a hand on his back. "Sometimes there's no other way than the worst one, and you never pick that unless it's the very last resort. This way of surviving… it's a last resort you have to get used to. But I know you. You'll do it because you'll never stop protecting this family."

Sucking in a deep breath, Zim shut his eyes tightly, and leaned forward to tear into the body. He could picture Tiana's face, pale and pinched. Tunaghost blanching. Riddick's steady gaze. All of them there to keep him alive. He had to push through this!

It felt like an eternity before he pulled back, unable to stomach any more. He drew his knees up to his chest, tightly, shivering and trying not to think too hard about what he had just done. He could feel some strength returning as someone began wiping him off with what felt like a blanket. Someone's hands—Tiana—stroked his antennae.

"It's only half finished." Riddick's voice sounded far away to him. "You need to finish it to be at full strength. Right now you're only a little over fifty percent recharged. We can't have that… are you still picturing the Irken?"

Zim nodded, eyes still shut.

"I'll be back shortly." Riddick stated. Cracking an eye open, Zim saw Riddick disappear through the doorway, dragging what was left of the Irken.

He didn't even want to consider what Riddick might be doing.

"This yours?" Zim glanced over to see Tunaghost picking up his orange turtleneck from the ground. "Dumb question. Nobody else wears stupid sweaters like this."

"I like the color." Zim muttered.

"Yeah, well hold still." She finished wiping him clean with the blanket, and lifted his arms, pulling the sweater down over his head.

He felt something soft pressed against his forehead and glanced up as Tiana tied a white bandanna around his forehead. "Asked GIR for it on the way here." She said softly. "Spied on you guys earlier and saw you lost yours. Thought you'd want another one."

His throat closed. Reaching up he grabbed Tiana's hand, holding it tightly. Maybe somehow he'd be able to get through this because, once again, Tiana believed he could.


	9. StoveTop Talk

**Note:** Continuation of last chapter, so expect a little more of the same.

….

Della couldn't help a twinge of alarm at how easily Gloria allowed herself to be led to the kitchen. It wasn't that she was expecting a fight, but the way in which Gloria followed was little more than the motions of a puppet being pulled along by string. Her eyes stared vacantly forward, and her lips were parted slightly, as if frozen in mid-question.

Carefully pushing her into a chair, Della rummaged around the cupboards for something resembling a kettle. Finding nothing, she grabbed a small pot, filled it with water, and set it to boil.

"GIR," she addressed the ceiling. "Going to need some tea, I know Zim probably doesn't keep it. Can you get me some?"

"No Tea. Have cocoa!" Packets rained from the ceiling.

Scooping up a few, she tore them open and dumped their contents into a pair of mugs GIR provided.

"You know, he'll get over it." She said, focusing on the mugs and the pot of water. "He's like that sometimes when he's overwhelmed. Shuts most people out. Maybe lets one or two in when he can't handle any more than that. Then he comes back around and apologizes and does what needs doing."

At Gloria's silence, she continued. "Guessing it's been a pretty overwhelming day for you too. Maybe you need some time to think, away from them too." The water began to bubble, but she let it sit another moment. "Seems a lot is resting on your decisions lately. So you more than anyone needs space to think."

"I don't understand."

Della craned her neck to look over her shoulder.

Gloria stared back at her, eyes full of confusion. "Why doesn't he want me? I want him, I've always wanted him… I didn't mean to hurt him…" Her eyes shifted to the side.

"There's more?" Della prompted, pouring water into the mugs and stirring them.

"What happened to Gaz? What can I do to get Dib back? Why is Ivan dead when I need him here? What do I do with this strange son I'm so happy to have back, but lives with a horrible curse? What do I do with the son who doesn't even want me, and accepted the same curse? And," Her breath hitched. "Why do I care that Red is locked in a tiny, dark place? Why am I worried about him? How did I know, when I saw the messages he was sending out, that it wasn't really him talking? Why do I feel like I need to have a part in freeing him?"

Della let out a slow breath, setting a mug in front of Gloria, and taking a seat across from her with her own mug. "That's a lot for anybody to have on their mind."

Gloria stared down at the mug in her hands, mute again.

Della felt empathy for the woman in front of her. She would never know the brokenness Gloria had endured, but a blind man could see she was on the edge of letting it swallow her again. "You're not alone in this, okay? We're all safe for the moment, and there's some brilliant minds and special skills around. We'll solve this, and come out alright."

A cleared throat brought both their heads up. Riddick stood in the doorway, an awkward look on his face and half an Irken in tow. "There's no real way to hide this. We have a problem, and we need it solved."

Gloria's eyes darted straight back down.

Della, on the other hand, couldn't look away from the half-eaten Irken. "A… problem? Seems like… he's doing fine… so far…"

"That's just it." Riddick responded. "This is as far as he can get, and he needed me, Tunaghost, and Tiana there to get that far." He held up his free hand. "Before you say anything, it was their idea to come, not mine."

Della groaned, slapping her forehead. "Tom's gonna pitch a fit."

"We can worry about Tom's fit pitching later." Riddick said urgently. "A thought occurred to me. Zim can't go any further because he is picturing the Irken. He can't get past the fact that he is eating an Irken. But Zim has to eat the whole thing, there's no way around that this time. He drained himself so far, and he can't just eat half. So, we need to make this Irken not look like an Irken anymore. How good are you with recipes and cooking?"

Della glanced at Gloria, whose knuckles flashed white around the mug. Obviously, she would not be able to do this. Not that Della blamed her, she was pretty sure the only reason she hadn't refused was because her brain hadn't caught up with what had just been asked. But then, if it did, and she couldn't help Zim…

"This is the only way, huh?" She stood, a hand on the table for balance.

"It's either this, or I knock Zim out and use a flirking funnel. I'd prefer this."

Rolling up her sleeves, Della gestured to the countertop. "Then you're on slice and dice." She rummaged through the cabinets again, setting several skillets all over the stove top. "It will still look like meat, but not an Irken." She glanced over at Gloria, still staring down. She called softly, "Gloria."

Gloria's head came up with a jerk.

"The living room is a mess, I think I saw some cleaning supplies in the closet, could you take care of it?"

Wordlessly, she stood, drifting out of the kitchen.

Riddick set the Irken down on the counter, looking guilty. "I didn't know she would be in here."

"Yeah, well, it isn't you." She checked the heat, adjusting the gas flame as she gestured for Riddick to do what he needed to with the body. "We talked a bit. Seems like she's starting to care some for Red, which means they were making some headway, and suddenly he's gone. Gaz isn't here, and from what I gather she was Gloria's main support. She gained one son, and lost the other. Did you see the look on her face when Zim put up that wall? It all happened at once, she's just having trouble handling it."

"I talked to Zim about that." Riddick's voice was low. "He asked me to make sure all Irkens I kill have a quick, painless death. I almost want to barter and say I'd do it if he gave Maneem a chance. But foolish me, I'm starting to feel things again. I'm starting to remember I have a conscience somewhere. I'm not going to bribe Zim. I said all I could, and the future will tell now."

She could see his hand out of the corner of her eye, extending several slices of raw meat. She took them, not allowing herself to think too hard, and dropped them into the skillets. "Zim's also having a lot happen all at once, if you haven't noticed. It usually takes him a long time to sort things like this out. Obviously, he doesn't have that time, and he probably knows it. He, however, is more prone to throwing a fit when he hits the wall."

"I noticed. I guess I got most of the level-headedness. But to be fair, there are some things he's gone through that I wouldn't have come through as well as he did. At this point I think if someone set him on fire he'd ask what was for lunch. He can surprise you…"

"You never know." Della agreed. "I've definitely been surprised a few times by what _hasn't_ broken him."

"Speaking of things that should break someone," Riddick's cloak swished as he turned to hand more pieces over. "I was expecting at least a scream of surprise from you when I brought this in. However, you've kept a level head, even in cooking it. May I ask how?"

Della turned the meat silently, grabbing a spice from the cupboard without even looking and sprinkling it on distractedly. "I faced down the Tallests with a squirt gun for him. I went into his own head to get him back. He's as much my kid as Mikko and Tiana are, and I'll do whatever it takes to help him." She said evenly.

"I can understand why he calls _you_ mother and not Gloria." He said quietly. "It's a formed bond, but still, I hope he at least gives her a chance."

"I'm sure he will. But right now she doesn't have what he needs." She glanced over. "You know it. She has other things to think about right now. And he doesn't have what she needs either. I think the person she most needs right now—who is on hand—is you. Once you're through, that is."

Riddick glanced at the skillets. "You're a better cook than me, that's for sure. I think I made cereal catch fire once."

Della's mouth twitched. "Well, you're funnier than you let on." Flipping the burners off, she grabbed a huge mixing bowl off the shelf and began dumping the cooked meat into it. "I'd join you, but sounds like there's already a crowd in there." She handed it to him. "and one more thing. If he pulls that 'Why did you tell Maneem' business with the hanging head, bop him on the head and tell him to knock it off."

"Fair enough." Riddick took the bowl and left the room.

Della stood there for a moment, before slipping down to the floor and covering her mouth with her hands.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. You did what you had to to help him. Don't think about it…_

…

Zim flinched as a metal bowl full of cooked meats was dropped in front of him.

"Eat." Riddick commanded.

Staring at it, Zim questioned, "You cook?"

"No."

"Then who…" his antennae lowered. "Why did you—"

Reaching forward, Riddick bopped him on the head. "Knock it off. From Della, with love."

Zim snorted, shaking his head. _She would._ Bracing himself, he rolled up his sleeves, closed his eyes, and continued where he left off.

What felt like an eternity later, he pushed the empty bowl away, keeping his eyes closed and his mouth shut as he tried to put his mind elsewhere. He couldn't afford to throw up. He could feel Tiana's hands massaging the base of his antennae, and allowed himself to unclench a little as he took a few slow breaths. "So. If I'm careful, I don't have to… do that, for another month."

"We'll see Zim." A red cane appeared in Riddick's hand for him to lean on. "We're up against some big guns here."

For the first time since arriving back, Zim looked at Riddick fully. "Riddick, what was that thing? It…" he paused. He wasn't entirely sure he'd be taken seriously, but he had to ask. "When I made the deal, I saw something. It looked so ridiculous, I thought it was part of my insanity. But I could feel its power. There was so much of it. That thing, with the yellow eyes? It could have crushed me if it wanted."

"That, Zim, is most likely what we're going to have to beat. Not just to get Danem back, but Dib as well. And the morflar, if I'm right."

Overhead, the ceiling speakers crackled, but it wasn't GIR's voice that came through them. "Fully accurate and correctly speaks one wax droplet to another. But I would expect larger dreams from the two halves than simple jailbreaking."

In less than a second Zim was on his feet, antennae twitching as he assessed the voice. "That's not GIR, and that's not my base Computer."

"No," Riddick's eyes scanned the ceiling. "It's something else. It almost sounds like…"

"The mind, the head, the thoughts of Irk," the speakers confirmed. "Indeed, red droplet, your hearing does not deceive."

"So we've been found?" Riddick's hands glowed. "Are we going to fight? Because we're ready now."

"There will be no fight," the speakers hissed sternly, "And you will want to hear what one caged has to say. For now, gather together. We must discuss the fate of the candle and the flame."

Zim stared at Riddick. "Riddick, I've never heard a Control Brain speak like this."

"Come!" It insisted firmly. "We don't have much time. The Warden knows I have gone, and there is much to answer for."

….

**Note:** Yellow Eyes will be revealed soon. Who do you think that he is? The answer is not limited to Invader Zim, but he is an established cartoon character.


End file.
